Transformers: World War Earth-Games of Deception
by J0hn D33r3
Summary: In the wake of Unicron's devastation, Rodimus Prime and the Autobots must face terrifying new threats like Galvatron, Silas, and the Decepticons! Find out this and everything you've been hoping for in the next volume of TRANSFORMERS: WORLD WAR EARTH!
1. Tipping point-part 1

**On a distant world, life exists, but not life as we know it. Cybertron, the home of the Transformers, creations of Primus, the god of light and creation, has been the site of an apocalyptic battle, against Unicron, the god of chaos. Rodimus Prime now leads the Autobots, and the Decepticons have retreated to the farthest reaches of Cybertron. The great war is over, but another conflict will begin anew...**

It had been four months since the battle with Unicron. Things had calmed down some for Rodimus Prime, but there was much rebuilding to do. After Unicron's defeat, the surviving Unicron heralds were placed into maximum security on Luna 1. Inside the prison, known as Garrus 1, a warden took roll.

"Straxus." he said. The prisoner said,

"Here."

"Nemesis Prime."

"Here."

"X-Brawn."

"Here."

"Galvatron?" there was no answer.

"Scourge?" still no answer.

"Cyclonus?" no answer.

"Oh no! This is bad!" the warden said. He ran to the command center and said to his fellow guards,

"We've lost prisoners D-62, D-70, and D-71! Can anyone get a fix on their tracking chips?"

"Negative, they went offline. Must have torn them out or something. We have to inform Rodimus Prime." the warden said. On the surface of Cybertron, what remained of it at least, Galvatron, Scourge, and Cyclonus arrived at the Decepticon camp in the Sea of Rust. There, they were met by Thundercracker and Skywarp, who said,

"Galvatron!"

"At ease my friends. I am not here to destroy you. Unicron is dead! My allegiance to him is no more. Who is in charge around here?" Galvatron said. Thundercracker and Skywarp lead Galvatron and his lieutenants into the camp. There in the camp, was the Decepticon army, or what was left of it. Scorponok and anyone wo was still alive or had any loyalty to him had left when they got the chance, further depleting their numbers. The five entered a small shack and saw Starscream.

"Galvatron, what are you doing here?" Starscream asked Galvatron.

"Are you in charge here?" Galvatron asked Starscream.

"Yes." Starscream said.

"Not for long!" Galvatron said, and he fired his fusion cannon, and the blast slammed into Starscream, tearing his midsection apart. Galvatron left the shack and said to the Decepticons,

"Decepticons, I am Galvatron! I have a proposition!"

"What kind of proposition?" Dreadwing asked.

"I would like you to join me, and we can make the Decepticons great again!" Galvatron said.

"Only Megatron is worthy to lead the Decepticons!" Soundwave chimed in.

"Megatron is dead! He is no more! I now lead the Decepticons, and no one shall question my rule!" Galvatron proclaimed.

"All hail Galvatron!" the Decepticons said. On the other side of the planet, Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus were at a memorial dedication. There was a statue of several robots fighting Unicron, and Rodimus cut a ribbon.

"I dedicate this statue to the remembrance of the heroes of the Unicron Battles. Their sparks were extinguished so ours would burn on. 'Till all are one!" Rodimus said.

"'Till all are one." the Autobots echoed Rodimus. Later, at Metroplex, Ultra Magnus said to Rodimus,

"Rodimus, I've got something you might want to take a look at."

"Okay, hit me." Rodimus said. Ultra Magnus showed Rodimus what he had found on Teletraan 1's monitor. It was video feed of an old _Stormbringer_ class cruiser crewed by the Decepticons and was commanded by Galvatron.

"I don't believe it!" Rodimus said. He went to Ultra Magnus and said,

"Fire up the space bridge, we're going to Earth." Ultra Magnus wasted no time in assembling a team of Autobots. Kup, Blurr, Jefire, Sky Lynx, Red Alert, Jazz, Hound, Wheeljack, and Flak prepared to follow Rodimus to Earth.

"Let's roll out!" Rodimus said. The Autobots changed to their vehicle modes and went through the space bridge, all except Rodimus, who said to Windblade, one of his cadets,

"Windlade, you're in charge. Don't let me down." The young Autobot saluted Rodimus and said,

"Yes, sir!" Rodimus saluted Windblade back and he joined his Autobots on the other side of the space bridge. On Earth, Rodimus and his Autobots landed in the great plains, and he said,

"Is everyone alright, no bumps, dents, fluid leaks?"

"We're all good, Rodimus." Jetfire said.

"Good, now, I've compiled a database of Earth vehicle modes, everyone take one." Rodimus said, and he passed out projector chips to the Autobots. They transformed into their new vehicle modes and drove to find the Decepticons. Little did they know, Laserbeak watched them after the Autobots arrived. The avian Decepticon spy flew to the moon, where Galvatron said,

"Soundwave, play back Laserbeak's information."

"As you command, Lord Galvatron." Soudwave said. Laserbeak attached himself to Soundwave and projected Laserbeak's findings.

"Rodimus! Decepticons, attack!" Galvatron said. With his words, Galvatron and his crew flew to Rodimus' position in their ship. Rodimus and his Autobots were on their way to search for Galvatron and the Decepticons when Galvatron's ship descended from the sky and the new leader of the Decepticons jumped out.

"Rodimus, surrender or be destroyed!" he said. Rodimus and his crew changed to their robot modes and looked up to see Galvatron and his ship staring down on them.


	2. Tipping point-part 2

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Rodimus Prime and a crew of Autobots have returned to Earth to find that Galvatron has rallied the Decepticons from the aftermath of the Unicron battles to go out and conquer, and the Autobots are about to get help from some old friends...**

"Surrender, Rodimus, or my Decepticons and I will gladly destroy you!" Galvatron taunted Rodimus and the Autobots.

"I don't think so!" a voice said. In a cloud of dust and a roar of noise, three Autobots appeared out of seemingly nowhere. They were Bumblebee, Arcee, and Ironhide. Bumblebee fired his electrostatic blasters, Arcee her machine gun, and Ironhide his twin shotguns. Rodimus and his Autobots opened fire on Galvatron and his Decepticons and a battle began.

"Die, Autobot filth!" Galvatron shouted as he fired his fusion cannon.

"Get 'em, Bumblebee!" Rodimus said. Bumblebee jumped, and slid beneath Cyclonus and fired his blasters,

"OH! Right in the-" Cyclonus said.

"We can tell, Cyclonus!" Ironhide said as he punched Cyclonus in the face. Rodimus grappled with Galvatron,

"I see you've managed to persuade the Decepticons into helping you with your little agenda!" Rodimus said.

"Exactly, my agenda to conquer Earth!" Galvatron said, but Rodimus kicked Galvatron away and said,

"Not on my chronometer, Galvatron."

"We shall see, Rodimus Prime. We shall see. Decepticons, retreat!" Galvatron said. The Decepticons retreated back to their base on the moon, and Bumblebee said,

"Hot Rod, you look...different."

"I'm Rodimus now, Rodimus Prime." Rodimus explained.

"Where's Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"Optimus...died." Ultra Magnus said. Bumblbebee, Arcee, and Ironhide were crestfallen at the news.

"Did you destroy Unicron?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, Unicron is destroyed. The war ended, but now Galvatron, one of Unicron's agents, managed to gather a crew of Decepticons to help him take over Earth." Rodimus answered.

"Here, I'll show you all our base." Bumblebee said. The Autobots boarded Sky Lynx and flew to the desert around Jasper, Nevada, where Bumblebee's cave hideout was situated. Rodimus and his crew disembarked and Bumblebee said,

"Please, come in." The other Autobots entered the cave base Bumblebee and his team had built. They made themselves comfortable, and Bumblebee said,

"Sorry, we have to go and pick up our human friends from school." and he and Arcee changed to their vehicle modes and drove off to pick up Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Barnes, friends of the Autobots' during the first war on Earth. Meanwhile, Galvatron and Soundwave clandestinely entered the Pentagon's grounds and there, about to leave for somewhere else, was Major Silas Arkeville.

"Major Arkeville. I'm glad we could meet in person." Galvatron said. The Major turned around to see him and Soundwave standing there.

"What do you want, robots?" Silas said.

"I ask a favor of you, Major." Galvatron said.

"How can I trust you, robot?" Silas asked.

"Please, call me Galvatron. I hear you have a vendetta against Transformers. Tell me about that." Galvatron said.

"Well, I proposed to the Department of Defense that I build a completely robotic branch of the armed services, but they thought it to be to 'costly and uses untested technology'. They kicked me off the committee and I decided I would have my robot army, regardless of the cost, and that's when you Transformers showed up. I captured several of their number and used them to my own end, but alas, I lost control of them, but that was only a test. After the battle in Jasper, the Brass wanted me back and thought that they could really need a robotic military branch, but almost all of them left, save for three Autobots and six Decepticons. I want you to help me build my own transformer army and help save humanity." Silas said.

"I could arrange something." Galvatron said.

"Good, we'll work out the details later. I'll get to work." Silas said. In the cave, Kup was telling the story of climatic battle against Unicron.

"There we were, with Metroplex, battling Unicron. We fought and fought Unicron, but he was too powerful! His army was powerful, his might was unstoppable, but somehow, Rodimus Prime claimed the Matrix and destroyed Unicron, but sadly, it cost us many of our number, including Optimus Prime." He said.

"Optimus is dead?" Sam exclaimed.

"He died so Cybertron may live, Sam." Rodimus said.

"I know what that's like." Sam said, remembering Leo's death in the Combiner Wars.

* * *

On Cybertron, Starscream was recovering from his injuries at Gavatron's hand, and Knockout said,

"You took quite a beating, Starscream, I had to rebuild a lot of your body." Starscream got up and looked at himself in a mirror.

"It's...it's magnificent, Knockout!"

"Where is Galvatron?" Starscream asked Knockout.

"He took most of the Decepticons and went to Earth." Knockout said.

"We have to stop them. The war is over! I'm tired of being labeled as a murderer!" Starscream said.

"What are you saying, Starscream?" Knockout asked Starscream.

"We help the Autobots." Starscream said.


	3. Tipping point-part 3

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Rodimus Prime and his crew have arrived on Earth to fight Galvatron and his Decepticons. Behind the scenes, Galvatron has made an alliance with the radical anti-transformer activist, Silas. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Starscream and the rest of the Decepticons prepare to plead their case of surrender to the Autobots, but another threat lurks in the shadows.**

In Bumblebee's cave base, Rodimus and his crew made some improvements. They had made walls and built a command center with an interface monitor for Teletraan 1.

"There, cave sweet cave!" Rodimus said, proud of his work.

"Now that we're through with interior design, we can get back to bashing Decepticons!" Ironhide said as he clanged his fists together.

"First we need Decepticons to bash, lad." Kup said. Teletraan 1 said,

"Rodimus, I'm detecting a formation of Decepticon energy signatures in sector 3B"

"Autobots, let's roll out!" Rodimus said. Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Kup, Blurr, Ironhide, and Bumblebee changed to their vehicle modes and rolled out to the scene. When the Autobots arrived, they saw Scourge, Blastoff, Brawl, Astrotrain, and Blitzwing plundering a metal foundry for steel bars.

"Autobots!" Thrust said, and Rodimus changed to his robot mode and fired his wrist blasters. The Decepticons fired back, and as the other Autobots changed to their robot modes, Rodimus pulled out his flaming sword and shield. Scourge transformed to his B-2 stealth bomber mode and burst out of the foundry, and as the others got away carrying their steel, Scourge dropped his proton bombs which exploded, damaging much of the plant.

"Wheeljack, Red Alert, I need you here stat!" Rodimus radioed the base.

"We're on our way, Rodimus!" Wheeljack said. Wheeljack changed to his Lancia Stratos mode while Red Alert changed to his Chevy 3500 ambulance mode and they drove to the bombed out steel plant, where they got to work repairing the damage and helping injured humans. Later, Silas watched on the news of the Decepticons' attack and that the steel they took was delivered to him.

"My plan is working perfectly." he said. On the moon, Galvatron and his Decepticons set up camp, making tents in caves and building a small Energon stockpile. Aboard their ship, the _Darksyde_ Galvatron talked with Scourge and Cyclonus.

"Lord Galvatron, we have procured the necessary components for our human ally."

"Excellent, Scourge." Galvatron said. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Windblade and the remaining Autobots were rebuilding Iacon. The Construction patrol, made up of Crumble, Takedown, Groundpounder, and Neutro, assisted Scoop and Grapple in clearing the rubble away. Unicron's attack was devastating. Few Autobot controlled city states remained during the war, but now, few city states remained, period. It was up to the Autobots to begin the rebuilding efforts on Cybertron, since the Decepticons cared only about themselves. The Autobot acting commander flew in ad changed to her robot mode to inspect.

"It's terrifying how much more destruction Unicron could have caused." she said. Prowl drove up and said,

"I know. Thankfully Primus has a plan for us all." Prowl and Windblade looked out over the devastated landscape. In the Decepticon camp, Starscream was healing from his wounds. He assembled the Decepticons in front of his shack.

"Decepticons, listen to me." he said. The crowd turned around and listened.

"What I am going to say may...get to some of you." Starscream said.

"Just get on with it!" Ramjet said.

"We surrender to the Autobots. I'm tired of being labeled as a murderer and a liar." Starscream said. The Decepticons were shocked. Starscream was with Megatron from the beginning, and now they couldn't believe their audio receptors that they were to surrender to the Autobots, the very culture the Decepticons rose up against in the first place.

"Anyone who would like to follow me into a new age is more than welcome." Starscream said. Most of the Decepticons decided to join Starscream, but some refused.

"Anyone who refuses...leave us, before we change our minds." Starscream said to the Decepticons who decided not to join him and the others. On Earth, Galvatron and some of his Decepticons went to Silas' base, where they inspected the production floor. Galvatron was impressed as he saw dozens of transformers being built. Glass screens projected schematics and vehicle modes as technicians and assembly robots worked to build Galvatron's army.

"You seem to be on schedule." Galvatron said.

"Indeed, Lord Galvatron. One battalion is ready with another two in final production." Silas said. There was an eerie silence until Galvatron said,

"We must be off, worlds aren't conquered by standing around." Silas watched as he and his Decepticons took off.

"Yes, go...to your destruction." Silas said. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Starscream, Knockout, Skywarp, Arachnid, Dreadwing, and many others went into Iacon. There, Big Shot radioed Prowl,

"Prowl , we've got a situation!" Prowl and a strike force rolled up to see what the matter was and he transformed to his robot mode and said,

"Hands where I can see them!" the Decepticons held up their hands.

"Prowl, we just want to talk!" Starscream said. Prowl was suspicious. He signalled Streetwise, Sideswipe, Groove, and Hosehead to lower their weapons and they escorted them to Autobase Iacon. There, Windblade saw Prowl and his team escorting the Decepticons to her.

"Windblade, we need to talk." Starscream said.

* * *

Far away, the exiled Decepticons Thrust, Ramjet, Predacons, Octane, Bombshell, Shrapnel, Kickback, Runamuck, Runabout, Acid Storm and Sunstorm, were roaming over the Hydrax plateau.

"We need energon!" Tantrum said.

"I'm stalling!" Divebomb said.

"I could help you with your needs." a voice said. The Decepticons whipped around and saw a familiar figure appear.

"Megatron!" said Thrust.

"Surprised?" Megatron asked them.


	4. Tipping point-part 4

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **As Galvatron and Silas work to build their army on Earth, Starscream and his Decepticons have decided to surrender to the Autobots, commanded by Windblade. Meanwhile, Megatron plans a second uprising to regain his leadership of the Decepticons...**

On Earth, at Rodimus' base, Teletraan 1 said,

"Rodimus, I'm getting an unusual reading."

"What do you mean?" Rodimus asked.

"I'm detecting energy signatures, but I can't identify if they're Autobot or Decepticon." Teletraan said.

"I'll assemble a squad to investigate." Rodimus said. He, Bumblebee, Red Alert, Arcee, Flak, Hound, and Kup rushed to the scene with Sky Lynx as their transport. When they arrived, several vehicles who transformed into robots.

"Take them out!" Rodimus shouted. Flak fired a salvo of missiles which detonated all around the transformers, but they were unscathed. They turned around and fired their weapons.

"Take cover!" Rodimus said, and the Autobots ran for cover from the storm of fire.

"Sky Lynx, we need an evac!" Rodimus said. Sky Lynx flew in and said,

"Get in!" The Autobots jumped into Sky Lynx, but a laser blast from one of them hit Bumblebee in the back and he fell.

"Ahhh!" Bumblebee said.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Rodimus screamed.

"We have to go, Rodimus, my shields are weakening!" Sky Lynx said. Sky Lynx took off and left Bumblebee. The transformers took Bumblebee to Silas' hangar, were the commander of them said,

"Target-Autobots. Mission-success. Casualties-zero. Prisoners captured-1"

"Excellent work, Jolt." Silas said.

"Congratulation-appreciated. Input command." Jolt said.

"Go and recharge. You'll need it." Silas said. Jolt, a race truck, Incinerator, a dragster, Backtrack, an off road truck, and Heavy Load, a dump truck saluted Silas and Jolt said in his eerie computerized voice.

"Compliance Protocols initiated." and he and his group transformed to their vehicle modes and drove to the parking garage, where the rest of Jolt's battalion was. Silas looked down upon Bumblebee and said,

"Well, little Autobot, you're a long way from home."

"Dynamite comes in small packages." Bumblebee said.

"Indeed it does." Silas said.

"What do you want from me, Silas?" Bumblebee asked Silas.

"I don't want anything. You're only bait!" Silas said. In Rodimus' base, the Autobots returned from their mission, where Sam asked,

"Rodimus, where's Bumblebee?"

"He...he was captured." Rodimus said, and he went off to sulk by himself. He went to his own quarters, and he said,

"I wish Optimus Prime were here right now." A voice said,

"I am here Rodimus." Rodimus said,

"What?"

"It is I, Optimus Prime, Rodimus." the voice said again. Hot Rod took out the Matrix and meditated. He woke up in the matrix realm, the dimension where all of the energy of the matrix was stored. He saw glimpses of the Primes before him. Optimus Prime walked up to Rodimus and said,

"Come, Rodimus. I have the answers you need." Optimus and Rodimus walked alongside one another through the Matrix Realm. There, Optimus said,

"Here in the Matrix Realm, all are one. The past, the present, the future, the living, the dead, and those yet unignited. It is peaceful and chaotic. It is a mystery as well as a common fact." Rodimus was amazed. Pinpricks of different colored light flickered about the blackness of the realm. Rodimus and Optimus were walking on nothing, but at the same time, everything. Rodimus felt dizzy looking below his feet to see a never ending abyss.

"Optimus, I need your help. The rules have changed." Rodimus said.

"Then you must find the courage to break them and lay down new ones." Optimus replied. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Windblade and her Autobots had gathered together, and Starscream his Decepticons for a treaty ceremony. There, Starscream sat at a table and pressed his finger on the hologram of the treaty. Windblade was about to sign the treaty when there was an awful noise and an explosion threw Huffer, Skids, and Bluestreak away, throwing their bodies clear as Megatron and his Decepticons descended from the air.

"I don't think so! This war ends when I say it so!" he boomed.

"How could you, Starscream?!" Windblade exclaimed as she pulled out her bow and drew back an arrow on him.

"It's not...I didn't...this wasn't my idea!" Starscream whimpered.

"Surrender, Autobots, or I'll have no other choice but to destroy you!" Megatron said as he descended from the sky...

* * *

On Earth, Galvatron and Silas had their army ready.

"Galvatron, my army is ready. Help me fulfill my dreams to protect humanity!" Silas said.

"Of course, my friend. Decepticons, mobilize!" Galvatron shouted, and Galvatron took off as Silas' army changed to their vehicle modes and followed him. Silas went to Agent Simmons, his second in command.

"Sir, the protocol is set to activate in T-minus 24 hours." Simmons said.

"Excellent, Simmons. Those rustbuckets will never see it coming." Silas purred.


	5. Tipping point-part 5

**Warning! This chapter contains some human vs human violence! Rated T**

 **Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots' situation on Earth turns critical as Galvatron and Silas have formed a deadly alliance, and on Cybertron, Windblade and Starscream almost ended the great war when Megatron returned to wreak havoc...**

On Cybertron, Windblade and Starscream looked to see Megatron and his Decepticons.

"Starscream, what in the universe are you getting at?!" Megatron shouted at him.

" I wanted to surrender to the Autobots, I was tired of living this way-acck!" Starscream said as Megatron grabbed him by his neck and began to strangle him.

"Let him go, Megatron!" Windblade shouted as she fired an arrow which wedged itself into Megatron's shoulder. He turned and Windblade was scared. She pulled out her energon saber and prepared to fight the leader of the Decepticons, when Knockout body slammed him away.

"Get off of me, you fool!" Megatron growled. The surrendering Decepticons and Autobots alike dogpiled on Megatron so Windblade and Starscream could escape.

"Go, Windblade, we'll hold them off!" Knockout said from the pile of writhing bodies. Windblade and Starscream changed to their jet modes and flew off and Megatron burst through the pile of Autobots and Decepticons and he fired his fusion cannon all around, the blasts killed several, and Megatron said,

"Decepticons, join me once more! We were once powerful, but now we must rise again!" The Decepticons cheered and they locked the Autobots away in the Iacon prison. Starscream and Windblade escaped to Polyhex.

"We have to contact Rodimus Prime. He'll know what to do." Windblade suggested to Starscream. On Earth, Rodimus was still in the Matrix Realm with Optimus.

"You must be willing to make sacrifices if you are going to lead the Autobots. I know I did not teach you very much before I died, but that is half the challenge. Some things one can only learn from is experience." Optimus said to Rodimus.

"Thank you, Optimus." Rodimus said.

"Till all are one." Optimus said, and Rodimus returned to the real world. His Autobots were in their base when Rodimus went to them and said,

"Autobots, we must rescue Bumblebee."

"I couldn't agree more." Sam said.

"Let's roll!" Rodimus said, and the Autobots mobilized for their attack on Silas' base. While the Autobots drove on, Rodimus said to Blaster,

"Blaster, launch your deployers, we need to find Bumblebee."

"Loud and clear Rodimus! One tracking force, coming up!" Blaster said, and he popped the trunk on his car mode and launched three amps, two audio mixers, and a boombox which transformed into Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Rewind, Eject, and Stripes and they preceded the Autobots. At Silas' base in southern California, Galvatron and his Decepticons Scourge, Cyclonus, the Constructicons, Combaticons, Dreadwing, Darkwind, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Soundwave and his minions, Thrust, and Ramjet had gathered, as well as Silas' army.

"My plan is working!" Silas said.

"Indeed, this army will be most useful." Galvatron said. Blaster's scouts made their presence known nearby when Ramhorn smashed through a wall and headbutted some of Silas' soldiers away.

"Alert Silas!" a soldier said, but then Rewind fired his stun pistol and said,

"It would be better if you don't!"

"Rewind, I've got the alarms disabled!" Eject said.

"Good going, Eject!" Rewind said. Rodimus and the the Autobots arrived in full force and opened fire, when Tankor lead his forces into battle.

"Objective-destroy!" he said, and the Decepticons fired.

"Get down!" Ultra Magnus shouted. The Autobots ran for cover and opened fire. A battle ensued with Galvatron and Silas' Decepticon army outnumbering the attacking Autobots. Rodimus, Ironhide, Arcee, and Ratchet went into Silas' base and Rodimus radioed Ultra Magnus,

"Magnus, lay down cover fire! We're going in after Bumblebee!"

"Copy that, Rodimus. Autobots, cover Rodimus!" Ultra Magnus told the Autobots. Kup fired his lever action cannon, Jetfire shot his explosive plasmas, Flak fired his missiles, and Jazz launched shurikens which lodged themselves into several Decepticons. Rodimus and his team burst through the hangar doors to see Bumblebee welded to a slab of steel.

"Bumblebee!" Rodimus said.

"Hold still." he said as he used his arm blasters to melt the welds.

"Thanks, Rodimus." Bumblebee said. they began to make their way back to the battlefield when in Silas' command center, Agent Simmons said,

"Sir, the protocol is ready!"

"Activate it." Silas said. Agent Simmons touched a button and on the battlefield, the Decepticons Silas built suddenly stopped.

"What's going on?" Galvatron asked Scourge.

"I'm not sure, Milord!" Scourge said. Tankor said to his soldiers,

"Objective-amendment. Destroy all Cybertronians." Tankor and his Decepticons suddenly opened fire on the Decepticons!

"What treachery is this?" Galvatron shouted, and the Decepticons fought back. Bruticus stomped on several, Blitzwing blasted some apart with his tank cannon, and Cyclonus electrocuted some more with a lightning bolt. Ultra Magnus saw what was going on, and he said,

"Autobots, while the Decepticons are occupied, get to Rodimus' position!" and the Autobots changed to their vehicle modes and drove to the hangar where Bumblebee was kept, and in the hangar, as Rodimus and his team were leaving,

"Not so fast, Autobots!" a voice said. The Autobots turned around and saw Silas, who was wielding a downsized plasma pistol.

"I suggest you surrender." he said.

"What do you want from us, Silas?" Rodimus asked the human.

"Your destruction!" Silas said. Then, there was a loud crack, and Silas fell over. Sam Witwicky was holding an M16 rifle in his hands, trembling at what he had just done. He dropped the rifle.

"I don't think so." he stuttered. Bumblebee looked at him.

"Sam..."

"It was for Leo! He was too dangerous to be kept alive." Sam said as tears streamed down his cheeks. The other Autobots arrived and saw what happened.

"Bumblebee, I think this is it. I've killed someone. Now they'll lock me up." Sam said. Bumblebee went to Sam and said,

"You did what you had to do. Silas made his decision. Now he's faced the consequences." Outside, Galvatron and his Decepticons escaped to their ship. The Autobots returned home, and when they did, Teletraan 1 said,

"Rodimus, I'm picking up a transmission!" On Teletraan's monitor was Windblade and Starscream, who had escaped the incident in Iacon and she said,

"Rodimus, come quickly, we need you!"

"Why? And why is Starscream with you?" Rodimus said.

"Not important. It's Megatron, he's back!" Windblade said. The Autobots were shocked.


	6. A fallen hero

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots and Decepticons have been undermined by Silas in an attempt to rid Earth of transformer life. After rescuing Bumblebee from his vile clutches, Sam Witwicky has taken on a darker side, killing Silas. Now interned by human authorities and Bumblebee staying on Earth for his trials, the Autobots now turn their attention to a disturbing transmission from Windblade that Megatron has returned...**

"Megatron is back Rodimus! He's trying to restart the Decepticons." Windblade said.

"I tried to convince my Decepticons that we should surrender, but as you can see, it failed." Starscream said.

"We'll be there as quickly as we can." Rodimus said. He turned to the Autobots and said, "Well, as quickly as we came here, we have to leave. Sky Lynx, assume shuttle mode."

"As you command, Rodimus. My great speed and agility will dutifully serve the Autobot cause!" Sky Lynx said as he transformed to his shuttle mode.

"Everyone on board!" Rodimus said, and the Autobots, except Bumblebee, who with Sam's family. Sky Lynx blasted off to Cybertron and on Earth's surface, Sam was in a federal juvenile detention center. At the witwicky house, Bumblebee was comforting Mr and Mrs Witwicky, as well as Spike. "How could he do such a thing?" Mrs. Witwicky cried. Bumblebee was packed tightly into the living room as he said,

"Well, Mrs. Witwicky, we didn't street race." She was not impressed, and back in space, Sky Lynx jumped into hyperspace for Cybertron. "Now we can get back to Cybertron. It wasn't Windblade's fault." Rodimus said. On Earth, Soundwave said to Galvatron, "Lord Galvatron, there is an Autobot ship leaving the system."

"Decepticons, to the ship!" Galvatron said, and the Decepticons boarded the _Darksyde_ and pursued Rodimus and his crew. On Cybertron, Megatron and his Decepticons had swayed Starscream's band of Decepticons over to him and they had captured Windblade's Autobots. "What a way to make a comeback. After four million years of war, I've finally captured Iacon!" Megatron cackled to himself. Near Cybertron's moons, Sky Lynx dropped out of hyperspace.

"Windblade, where are you?" Rodimus radioed. A response came through,

"Starscream and I are in Polyhex, pick us up there." Windblade said.

"On our way." Rodimus said, and Sky Lynx flew in and touched down in Polyhex. There, Rodimus stepped out of him and Windblade and Starscream embarked. Sky Lynx took off for Iacon. Soon thereafter, Galvatron and his Decepticons arrived. "Now, we must make for Iacon." he said.

"Yes, Milord." Scourge said. Galvatron and his crew landed outside Iacon. Rodimus and his crew landed and Sky Lynx transformed to his robot mode and followed the others into the city. Rodimus and his Autobots were ready for an attack, as they pulled out their weapons. In the middle of the city, Galvatron and his Decepticons met up with Megatron and his forces.

"Galvatron!" Megatron said.

"Greetings, Megatron. It's been awhile since we've met." Galvatron said, pleasantly.

"What do you want? Other than advice on conquering Earth." Megatron said.

"It's not that hard..." Galvatron said. He raised his fusion cannon and fired a blast "...Only your throne!" and then the shot blasted Megatron's stomach apart. He crumpled to the floor just before he could stand up, and then, Rodimus and his Autobots arrived.

"Surrender, Galvatron!" he said, and he had his Autobot soldiers with their weapons ready.

"Fools! Do you not see that the mighty Megatron has fallen! What chance do you have, Autobots?" Galvatron chuckled. Soundwave and Starscream ran to tend to Megatron, and Galvatron shouted, "Decepticons, attack!" the Decepticons went on the offensive, and Rodimus and his Autobots retaliated. Windblade fired arrows from her bow which lodged themselves into Skywarp's shoulder and Thundercracker's hip, killing them. Grimlock and his Dynobots smashed through Decepticons as Slag fired flames from his tank mode and Bruticus, Sludge belted Mixmaster across the face with his claw, and Grimlock bodyslammed Tidal wave in his loader mode. The battle was fierce as Rodimus fought Galvatron. "I now command the Decepticons, Rodimus! I will do what Megatron never could!" Galvatron said as he fired his fusion cannon, but Rodimus blocked it with his shield and said,

"I don't think so, Galvatron!" and he deflected the blast of energy into a wall, where a pillar collapsed and it toppled, and Galvatron said to his Decepticon army, "Decepticons, to the ship!" and they followed him as they retreated, all except Starscream. The Autobots searched for Megatron, but could not find him. "Where is Megatron? Where?!" Rodimus growled.

"Easy, Rodimus. We've fought enough Decepticons for one day." Ultra Magnus said. Rodimus looked at his lieutenant and they looked out onto Iacon as the sun set.


	7. Distant Thunders-part 1

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **After Megatron's death, Rodimus Prime and the Autobots must face the Decepticon threat, spearheaded by Galvatron's radical leadership…**

Rodimus and the Autobots had cast Megatron's body into space, and Starscream joined the Autobots, and he was part of Windblade's cadet platoon. In addition to Starscream was Brawn, Mirage, Tailgate, Longarm, Landmine, Waverider, and Cloudburst. In Metroplex, Rodimus said to the Autobots,

"Autobots, we're going to move Metroplex to Earth. It'll be risky, but we can pull it off."

"The space bridge is functional enough to get Metroplex through." Wheeljack said.

"Good. Ultra Magnus, let's get this process underway." Rodimus said. Little did they know, Laserbeak watched them, and he flew off into space. In a neighboring system, on the planet Chaar, the Decepticons were building their new headquarters. There, Galvatron had made a throne of rock in the shape of a Decepticon emblem. He watched as his soldiers unloaded their supplies from their ship.

"Soon I will build a new Decepticon empire with me as its supreme leader!" Galvatron proclaimed to Scourge and Cyclonus.

"But what about the Autobots, mighty Galvatron? And Starscream, he has vital information about the Decepticons that could be our undoing." Cyclonus said.

"Than we will destroy that traitor!" Galvatron replied to him. On Cybertron, the Autobots were working to get Metroplex ready to move to Earth. In the command center, Rodimus, Prowl, and Ultra Magnus were overseeing the operation. There, Rodimus had an eye on everything. He was sure that they could move Metroplex as quickly as possible.

"How's it going, Windblade?" Rodimus asked.

"We'll be ready to activate the space bridge once the power feed cables are disconnected and the mode lock is set." Prowl said.

"Excellent." Rodimus said. Outside, Windblade and her fellow cadets, including Starscream, were at work helping Hoist disconnect Metroplex from his bearings. Starscream stood idly by as he watched Brawn heave a heavy piece of machinery.

"What's wrong, Screamer?" he asked him.

"I'm fine." Starscream said. Windblade said,

"Hey, Starscream, get back to work!"

"Aye, Ma'am." Starscream said as he nodded, picked up a gyro-wrench and got to work. Mirage said to Windblade,

"I have a strange feeling about him."

"We all do, but Rodimus'll make an Autobot out of him...somehow." Windblade said. She watched as Starscream tooled away with some cabling. After several hours, Metroplex was ready.

"Perceptor, open up the space bridge." Rodimus said from the command center. Within Metroplex, Perceptor activated the space bridge by remote control, and the space bridge's arching form ignited and glowed to life. In the gear room, Wheeljack, Brainstorm, and Hoist began activating levers and flipping switches. Metroplex changed to battle station mode and began to drive through on his huge tracks.

"Earth, here we come!" Rodimus said. Metroplex crawled across the ground near Autobase Iacon with the Autobots' forces aboard. Soon, it was through the space bridge and appeared on Earth in the desert somewhere near Jasper, Nevada. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Laserbeak recorded the event and flew back to Soundwave, who was in orbit over the planet. Laserbeak transformed into his missile mode and Soundwave said,

"Galvatron will be pleased." and flew off. On Earth, the gear room crew changed Metroplex back to city mode and Rodimus said,

"That wasn't so bad. Now, everyone who hasn't yet scanned an Earth vehicle mode, please, come to the command center and you will be outfitted with one.", over the intercoms. Soon, the Autobots had settled in, and on Chaar, Soundwave returned to Galvatron.

"Lord Galvatron, Laserbeak has found some interesting information." he said.

"Very good, very good Soundwave. Do share with us what your minion has found." Galvatron said from his throne, with Scourge and Cyclonus guarding it. Soundwave projected from his visor the video feed of Metroplex going over the space bridge.

"Excellent, Soundwave. Your intelligence is most useful. Scourge, Cyclonus, gather our troops. We are going to Earth." Galvatron said to his soldiers.

* * *

On Earth, Shockwave watched through the bushes.

"This is not good. My plans are ruined!" he said, and then he pulled out plans for his new weapon, the Hydra Cannon...


	8. Distant Thunders-part 2

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **With the Autobots' robot city, Metroplex, relocated to Earth, the Autobots have a firm hold on the planet as their protectorate. Meanwhile, with this intelligence, Galvatron and the Decepticons prepare to begin a campaign against the Autobots in a new war for Earth...**

The Decepticons left several of their number on Chaar as a skeleton crew. Galvatron said to the Decepticons,

"ONWARD!" Blastoff hit the hyperdrive and the _Darksyde_ jumped into hyperspace. On Earth, Rodimus and the Autobots had built a wall around Metroplex with security checkpoints to keep human intruders out. Elsewhere, on Earth, Sam Witwicky was in court for his crimes.

"Samuel Witwicky, for the murder of Major Silas Arkeville, how do you plead?" the judge said.

"Guilty." Sam said.

"Your honor, this boy's actions can be justified." Sam's lawyer said.

"Elaborate..." The judge said.

"During the events of the Combiner Wars, a period of the Cybertronians' war on Earth that resulted in the death of his close friend, Leonard Spitz. Major Arkeville was lying on the fact that Leonard was brutally murdered by the Decepticons instead of him sacrificing himself to save others." Sam's lawyer explained.

"Objection! It was Spitz's decision to get into that truck and drive himself in the way of that laser blast! Therefore, he was murdered!" the lawyer from Silas' robotics division said.

"Jury, what are your thoughts on this?" The judge asked. One member of the jury said,

"Your honor, I think Mr. Spitz made the right choice to protect those he cared about by laying down his life." Then, a surprising face entered the court.

"Your honor, I have the evidence you need!" It was Agent Simmons, Silas' second in command. He came to the stand and the judge said,

"This is...unexpected."

"Your honor, I was Silas' second in command. I helped him in his projects involving the Cybertronians." Simmons said. Sam watched as Simmons went on and on about how he aided Silas in all of his plans, plans that defied the pentagon's command. Plans to take over the military and eventually the world.

"I've heard enough. Jury, your verdict." the judge said.

"Your honor, this court finds Samuel James Witwicky, not guilty of murder." a member of the jury said. The room became ecstatic as Sam's parents were relieved that their son wouldn't be taken away from them. After the trial, Sam met Bumblebee, parked in his driveway.

"Hey, Bee." Bumblebee stirred.

"Sam? How was the trial?" Bumblebee asked.

"We won." Sam said. Bumblebee was glad for his friend.

"Let's go! Let's tell the others!" he said. Sam was all to happy to jump into Bumblebee and he took off to find the Autobots. They drove and drove until they saw a huge wall. There, Thunderbolt and his Airealbot team came out to look.

"Bumblebee. You're clear." he said. Bumblebee and Sam proceeded to Metroplex. Metroplex was huge compared to Sam, and he looked out Bumblebee's window as he drove up Metroplex's entry ramp into the launch bay. Rodimus and Ultra Magnus came to see him.

"Sam, Bumblebee. Good to see you two." Rodimus said.

"We won, Rodimus!" Sam said. In space, the _Darksyde_ dropped out of hyperspace. On the planet's surface, Shockwave and the Stunticons were at work designing the Hydra cannon. Breakdown was examining a schematic when he saw a blip on the radar. He said to Shockwave,

"Commander, I've detected a ship."

"It is logical we hail it to determine its trajectory and the crew's intentions." Shockwave said.

"Yes, Commander." Breakdown said. The Darksyde was in high orbit as Soundwave said,

"Lord Galvatron, I am recieving a transmission from the planet."

"Put it through." Galvatron said. On the screen of the communications console appeared Shockwave.

"Greetings, fellow Decepticons." he said, smoothly.

"Shockwave. It's been a while." Soudwave said.

"Indeed Soundwave. After the Combiner wars, I hope you can forgive me, but that does not matter at this moment. Presently, I have been at work on a new weapon, a weapon we can use to regain the advantage. I have heard of Megatron's demise, and now is the time for us to join forces to build this weapon. Here are the coordinates for my base." Shockwave said.

"Blastoff, take us down." Galvatron said.

"As you command, Milord." Blastoff replied, and he flew the Darksyde down to Earth. At Shockwave's base, he saw the _Darksyde_ land and came out to greet Galvatron and the Decepticons.

"Greetings, Galvatron." Shockwave said.

"And you as well. You have plans for a weapon, as I was told." Galvatron said.

"Indeed. I shall show you my research." Shockwave said as he walked with the Decepticons into the base. There in the base, Galvatron saw Shockwave's schematics for the Hydra Cannon, and was most impressed.

"Impressive, Shockwave. With my army and your tactical and scientific mind, we can destroy the Autobots and conquer the galaxy..." Galvatron said. Little did they know, Blaster was outside with his minions, who were combined in their DJ station mode and Blaster had his headset in to monitor Decepticon transmissions.

"I think we've heard enough, gang. Let's ride." Blaster said as he changed to his car mode and his minions jumped into his trunk and he took off for Metroplex...


	9. Distant Thunders-part 3

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots and Decepticons have once more returned to Earth, and now Galvatron and Shockwave have teamed up to build a devastating new weapon-the Hydra Cannon. With this revelation, Rodimus Prime prepares to make a hazardous gamble that puts everything in jeopardy...**

At Metroplex, Rodimus was with Blaster as he surveyed the transmissions intercepted at the Decepticon base.

"This is bad. Very bad." Rodimus said. He knew that Shockwave and Galvatron would have the advantage if they could build their weapon. An idea popped into his brain module. He ran to Windblade, Ultra Magnus, Prowl, and Jetfire.

"I have an idea. Now that Silas is gone, his robotics division is in chaos. If we can make a deal with them, we might be able to build a super weapon of our own to fight back." he said to them.

"With all due respect, sir, this is based on a 'maybe'." Windblade said.

"I know, but the rewards are going to be well worth the risks, Windblade." Rodimus pointed out.

"I can't argue with you there, sir." Windblade said. Later, at Silas' old base, the newly formed USMRTD, United States Military Robotics Technology Division, was rebuilding, when Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Windblade, and Jetfire arrived and changed to their robot modes.

"We're under attack!" shouted a soldier. Multiple soldiers ran over with their rifles ready to fire.

"Wait! Don't fire! We need to talk to your commander!" Rodimus said. The humans lowered their weapons and they escorted them to the command center. There, the commander of the USMRTD, Captain Lennox, said to them,

"Transformers, it's good to see you again."

"The pleasure's all mine. I am Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. My intelligence sources have discovered that our enemies, the Decepticons, are building a weapon that will destroy this planet. If you want to serve your country, I implore you to consider becoming our ally." Rodimus said. Lennox thought for a minute.

"I'll think on the matter." he said.

"Thank you. Corporal Fonx, show them out." Lennox said.

"Yessir. This way." The Corporal said. He lead the Autobots off the compound and when they returned to Metroplex, Teletraan 1 sad,

"Rodimus, there's a disturbance in sector 4."

"I'll take a squad to roll out and investigate." Rodimus said. He gathered together a squad in the launch bay and he said,

"Autobots, let's roll out!" And he changed to his vehicle mode and Windblade, Mirage, Brawn, Starscream, and Longarm changed to their vehicle modes and went to investigate. There, they saw Dreadwing, Darkwind, Thrust, Ramjet, Brawl, Knockout, and Arachnid raiding a computer factory.

"Autobots!" Brawl said, and he transformed to his tank mode and fired several shells. Starscream changed to his robot mode and with his twin Energon katanas he deflected the blasts and fired his proton cannons, and Brawl exclaimed,

"Starscream! You're an Autobot!"

"How perceptive of you, Brawl, I never expected an oversized coffee pot like you to catch on that easily." Starscream said, and he punched Brawl in the face.

"You'll pay for that, you coward!" Brawl said, but then, he tripped, and it was Mirage, who turned himself invisible and stuck his foot out. Close by, Dreadwing and Darkwind dived in, firing their rockets at Brawn, but he heaved a truck into the air and it blocked their blasts and exploded, and as the debris fell from the air, the two Decepticons transformed and landed and Darkwind chuckled,

"Nice try Auto-" then the trailer the truck was pulling fell on them. Knockout transformed to his Unimog mode and Thrust hitched him up to two trailers full of electronic components.

"Let's get out of here!" he said, and the Decepticons quickly retreated. Rodimus watched as they left, and when they returned to Metroplex, a transmission appeared.

"Rodimus, there's a transmission for you." Teletraan said. The transmission was answered, and on the monitor appeared Lennox.

"Captain Lennox. Good to see you." Rodimus said.

"You too, Rodimus. I have been thinking about our alliance. The USMRTD has agreed to aid you and the Autobots to protect Earth." Lennox said.

"Thank you, Lennox. I look forward to meeting you again, good day." Rodimus said, and the transmission ended.

"Yes!" Rodimus whispered to himself.

* * *

At the Decepticon base, Galvatron and Shockwave had made considerable progress on the Hydra Cannon.

"It will only be a matter of days before the Hydra Cannon is complete, Lord Galvatron." Shockwave said.

"Excellent, Shockwave." Galvatron said.

* * *

At the USMRTD base, Corporal Fonx was in his quarters. He opened a small drawer next to his bed and took out a picture of Leo and Ironhide.

"I hope he'll forgive me for this." He said, remembering...


	10. Distant thunders-part 4

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Rodimus has made a deal with Captain Lennox, leader of the United States Military Robotics and Technology Division. With their combined forces, the Autobots and humans have the capability to protect Earth from the menace of the Decepticons. Meanwhile, the Decepticons are direly close to completing a terrifying weapon, and Shockwave has a plan in the works...**

At Metroplex, a convoy of U.S military vehicles appeared at the gates. There, Heatstroke and his Protectobots scanned them.

"This way." he said. The convoy continued on its way to Metroplex. There, the soldiers got off their trucks and jeeps and met Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Windblade, Jazz, and Silverbolt.

"Rodimus. Let's get to work." Lennox said as he got out of a jeep.

"I'll show you to Perceptor's lab." Rodimus said. He took Lennox and some soldiers to Perceptor's lab, where there, Perceptor said,

"Yes, our new allies. Good to see you, Captain. I would like you to know that despite your rank, I am the boss in here."

"You got it." Lennox said. Close by, Corporal Fonx snuck off. He went to the barracks to look around, sneaking about through the corridors. He gave up, and just in time, because when he entered Perceptor's lab, Lennox said,

"Corporal, where've you been?"

"Nowhere, sir. Just exploring." Fonx said.

"Okay, just tell me next time."

"Yessir." Fonx said, and he got back to work. He barely kept his secret in. They worked on their own super-weapon for a while, and Perceptor said,

"There, we have the plans for my newest creation-The Immobilizer."

"We've got the hookup on raw materials, Perceptor." Lennox said.

"Excellent." Perceptor said. At the Decepticon base, Galvatron and Shockwave were at work on the Hydra Cannon.

"Soon, I shall have this world." Galvatron said. At Metroplex, Wheeljack, Brainstorm, and Perceptor were at work on the Immobilizer.

"It's going to be a fragmentation shell that airbursts when fired from this cannon." Wheeljack said.

"When it detonates in the air, the shell releases smaller projectiles that seek out individual targets." Brainstorm said.

"The warhead is coated with liquid nitrogen that freezes the target, then the explosive charge detonates, destroying it." Perceptor said.

"Ouch." Lennox said as the three Autobot scientists projected a simple animation of the Immobilizer in action as it blasted apart a very cartoon styled Galvatron. Outside, Laserbeak watched them, and he even downloaded the animation. He flew back to the Decepticons' base where he transformed to his missile mode and attached to Soundwave's wing. Soundwave said,

"Lord Galvatron, Laserbeak has returned." He projected his minion's findings and Galvatron was alarmed.

"My nose isn't that big!" Galvatron exclaimed as he looked at the animation of the Immobilizer.

"We must finish the Hydra Cannon before the Autobots!" he declared. In the construction bay, Shockwave said to Galvatron,

"Lord Galvatron, the Hydra Cannon is complete."

"Excellent, Shockwave." Galvatron said.

"We only have one problem-" Shockwave said.

"It requires a huge amount of Energon." Galvatron suddenly became furious.

"RRRARRGHH!" He shouted as he fired his fusion cannon around at various tools. He went to Shockwave and grabbed him by his neck.

"It is illogical that you express yourself in this manner, Milord!" Shockwave said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Galvatron growled.

"Because, I have located a large deposit of raw fuel waiting to be turned into Energon."

"Where would that be?" Galvatron asked him.

"In the former base of Silas Arkeville, there is a stockpile of over 10,000 astroliters of Energon. Enough to power the Hydra Cannon." Shockwave said. Galvatron loosened his grip and let him go, and he said, "

"DECEPTICONS! MOBILIZE!" The Decepticons were scrambling to take off, and soon, an armada of Decepticon warriors was assembled. At Metroplex, Teletraan 1 said,

"Rodimus, there is a Decepticon armada, bearing 6-29."

"We'll mobilize to intercept. Autobots, transform and roll out!" Rodimus said to the Autobots, and a platoon of Autobots was assembled together to combat them, with their new allies following behind, and just as Wheeljack left, he remebered something and turned around to go back inside without the other Autobots knowing. They arrived at Silas' old base, just as Galvatron did, and a battle began. Rodimus fought Galvatron, Starscream and Windlblade fought alongside one another agianst Dreadwing, Ultra Magnus battled Cyclonus, and Superion fought Menasor. The battle was fierce, and Lennox shouted to some of his soldiers,

"Pour the fire on them!" Sergeant Joff and Sergeant Flix ran up with their electro-cannons, which they used to disrupt Astrotrain. Corporal Fonx was nearby, firing his rifle at Ramjet, who swooped in and fired his blasters. Explosions went off around him, and he panicked, and then he remembered his M203 grenade launcher and loaded one in, then he fired it, and when Ramjet landed, it hit him in mid-transform and he was blasted away.

"Got one!" he said. Galvatron said to the Constructicons,

"Scrapper, you and your Constructicons retrieve the Energon!"

"Yes, Lord Galvatron!" Scrapper said as he changed to his loader mode. The Constructicons followed him into the base, where they found the stockpile of Energon.

"Long Haul, prepare for the first load." Scrapper said as he changed to his robot mode. They worked to load Long Haul with the Energon, when Grimlock and the Dynobots arrived.

"Stop right there, Decepticon!" Grimlock said as he brandished his sword.

"We'll see about that! Constructicons, attack!" Scrapper said, and the Constructicons fought the Dynobots for the energon. Outside, as the Autobots fought on, Rodimus said,

"Has anyone seen Wheeljack?"

"Here I come!" Wheeljack said as he drove in hitched to a trailer, then he transformed to robot mode, jumped, and uncovered the trailer, revealing the Immobilizer.

"Yes! Wheeljack, open fire!" Rodimus said.

"You got it! Brainstorm, help me out!" Wheeljack said, and Brainstorm ran to help him. The two of them loaded a shell into the cannon and fired it, sending a shell flying, which stuck into the ground, freezing Ramjet in his tracks and it exploded, blowing his leg off.

"AAARRRGHH!" He shouted.

"Load another one!" Wheeljack said, and Brainstorm shoved another shell into the cannon's breech and fired, with the Decepticons retreating.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Scourge exclaimed, and the Decepticons fell back carrying their wounded.

"We're doing it! We're winning!" Wheeljack cheered. The Decepticons were falling back and Galvatron shouted at them,

"Cowards! I'll fight them myself!" and fired several blasts from his fusion cannon, and there was a rumbling in the distance. The combatants stopped and looked to see, and Shockwave was piloting the Hydra Cannon, a huge self propelled artillery gun.

"Fear not, fellow Decepticons! Logic dictates that with my creation, we will win this battle." He said to them. Rodimus quickly radioed Grimlock.

"Grimlock! Grimlock! Are you there?" In the warehouse, the Dynobots were beaten by Shockwave and the Constructicons and they took the Energon, and Grimlock said,

"Rodimus, Dynobots...fail you. Me Grimlock...sorry."

"No time to apologize, Grimlock. Ratchet, Fixit, I've got a fix on the Dynobots, go and get them!" Rodimus said. The two medics raced to the warehouse and Rodimus looked to see the Hydra Cannon crushing all in its path...


	11. Lightning strikes

**Warning-there's a little bit of language so this chapter is rated T**

 **Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots and Decepticons each possess a powerful super weapon, and now a gigantic battle is about to unfold...**

Rodimus stared at the Hydra Cannon, a rolling slab of destruction, hurling itself toward him.

"Everyone, fall back!" He shouted. The Autobots frantically pulled out from the battle, struggling to stay ahead of the Hydra Cannon, with its antipersonnel cannons blazing. A machine gun bullet struck Groove in the leg.

"AARGH!" he yowled in pain. Firstaid turned around and picked him up over his shoulder, and he also grabbed Groove's rifle, firing it all around.

"Take that!" He snarled, but to no avail. The Autobots retreated, and Brainstorm helped Wheeljack transform the immobilizer back to transport mode and they took off. Sky Lynx fired his mouth blasters, but the blasts bounced off the Hydra Cannon's armor.

"My spectacular firepower is no use!" He exclaimed. On the command deck, Galvatron watched, all to pleased with his work.

"Fire!" He said. Blastoff charged the cannon up and then, he fired it, and a huge burst of energy exploded from it. The burst slammed into the ground, creating a huge crater. Rodimus met up with Ratchet, Fixit, and the humans, who were helping the Dynobots.

"What's the plan, Rodimus?" Lennox asked. Rodimus stammered. He didn't know.

"For now, we have to put as much distance between us and that cannon! I'll come up with something!" he said.

"Alright, men, let's go!" Lennox said. Lennox's men loaded into jeeps and Bradley tanks, except for Corporal Fonx. He went to Ironhide and said,

"Hey, big guy, I need a ride." Without saying anything, Ironhide changed to his F-350 mode and the Corporal got into him and they joined the others. The Corporal looked around inside Ironhide's interior.

"I see you got some good rims." he said.

"Yep. 38's on a seven-inch suspension lift." Ironhide said.

"Wait a minute, I thought the last time I saw you you had 37's on an eight-and-a-half inch lift." the Corporal said. Ironhide was puzzled.

"How do you know that?" he quizzed.

"Because, it was the battle of Jasper, I saw you after you and the Autobots returned over the space bridge with your combiners." the Corporal said. Ironhide screeched to a halt and threw the Corporal out of him and transformed to his robot mode.

"Take off your helmet." he said. The Corporal took his helmet off. Ironhide was dumbfounded. He saw a familiar head of hair.

"Leo...how?" Ironhide said. Leo replied,

"I'm sorry."

"Come on, buddy." Ironhide said, and he jumped into Ironhide and they drove to Metroplex to catch up with the others. At Metroplex, the Autobots and humans were getting a head count. Lennox said to his three Lieutenants,

"Lieutenant Frankson, Lieutenant Draggs, Lieutenant Klammer, are your platoons accounted all accounted for?"

"Yes Sir!" the first two said, but Lieutenant Klammer said,

"Sir, I'm missing one soldier."

"Who?" Lennox asked him.

"Corporal Fonx, Sir." Klammer said.

"Lieutenant, I saw Corporal Fonx get into one of the Autobots." Just then, Leo and Ironhide zoomed up the entrance ramp at Metroplex and got a little air, then they smacked down on the floor, bumping some crates down. Ironhide changed to his robot mode and Leo jumped out and they said,

"We're here!"

"Corporal, helmet." Captain Lennox said. Leo said,

"Captain, with all due respect, I'm not who you think I am."

"DO IT, SOLDIER!" Lennox yelled in his face. Leo about faced to the Autobots.

"Autobots, I have an announcement to make." The Autobots harkened to him.

"During the combiner wars, you thought that Leo Spitz died, and that was that. Well, that's not true. I am-was the first human casualty of the war on Earth. I am Leo Spitz, and I am alive, and I will help us defeat the Decepticons again." he said. Lennox furiously grabbed Leo and screamed in his face.

" **YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU FALSIFIED YOUR ENLISTMENT PAPERS! YOU LIED TO THE UNITED STATES ARMY! YOU LIED TO YOUR COMRADES! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LIED TO YOURSELF! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO WEAR THIS! YOU DON'T DESERVE A SINGLE #$% ING THING OF THIS!"** , and proceeded to rip off his stripes, his nametag, his American flag, he snatched his rifle slung on his shoulder off and stomped on it in a fit of rage. The Autobots and other soldiers were stunned, and they looked at him, angrily. Through the crowd, Sam and Mikaela saw him too, and he went over to him.

"Why, Leo? Why did you lie to us?" Sam said. Leo had never felt so guilty in his life. He saw his friends walk away from him. Meanwhile, Galvatron and the Decepticons were still aboard the Hydra cannon, and Galvatron said,

"How much longer will it take to refuel this blasted thing?"

"Patience, are on reserve power, but the retrieval team will be here any minute with the last shipment of our fuel." Shockwave said.

"I hope so. For your sake." Galvatron growled. Overhead, Jetfire was flying and with his cameras, he saw the Hydra Cannon, ground to a halt.

"Rodimus, I've got something on I want to show you." he said over the radio. Rodimus ran to Teletraan-1 and Jetfire uplinked his video feed to Teletraan.

"The Hydra Cannon, It's out of fuel! This may be our chance!" Rodimus said.

"Let's not rush into this, Rodimus, it may be a trap." Ultra Magnus warned.

"The risk is worth it, Magnus. This may be our only shot." Rodimus said.

"I agree." Prowl said.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Rodimus said, and the Autobots mobilized for a counterattack. They gathered in the hangar bay to plan their counterattack, and Leo said,

"I know what to do." Lennox walked up to him and said,

"Son, I'm sorry I lost it with you, but if you have a plan to stop that thing, I'm not stopping you."

"SIR, YES SIR!" Leo said as he saluted to Lennox. Lennox saluted to him and said,

"Liar or not, I have faith in you." Leo gathered the Autobots in a circle, as he once did in football, and he said to them,

"Okay, Ultra Magnus, you lead a team and take out the left tracks on the cannon. Since it can't rotate its turret, can only turn right, and then, Rodimus, you and a team will put explosives on the right side, which, with Jetfire's scans indicate is the magazine and fuel tanks."

"I like it. Autobots, transform and roll out!" Rodimus said. Sam and Mikaela got into Bumblebee and Arcee, while Leo got into Ironhide and he said,

"Just like old times, buddy."

"Let's roll!" Ironhide said. Rodimus saw the humans and they weren't preparing to go out.

"Lennox, what's wrong?" He asked them.

"This alliance is over, finished. We can't take it anymore."

"I understand." Rodimus said, and he watched the humans leave. Nevertheless, the Autobots took off out of Metroplex to the Hydra Cannon, and there, on the command deck, Octane said,

"Lord Galvatron, there's an Autobot circling over us!"

"Fire the anti-aircraft defenses." Galvatron said.

"Yes, Milord!" Octane said, and he pressed a button, and on top, automatic, lock-on laser cannons deployed and opened fire. In the air, Jetfire noticed, as bursts of flak exploded around him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, dodging the blasts.

"Launch our fighters!" Galvatron said, down below. Blastoff, Thrust, Dreadwing, Darkwind, Bitzwing, Divebomb, and Cyclonus took to the air to fight Jetfire.

"You're outnumbered, Autobot!" Cyclonus cackled, and with his lightning rods on his head, he channeled lightning from the sky and fired it in a concentrated blast at him, but, from below, Trailbreaker fired a forcefield bubble, which encased Jetfire in protective energy just before the blast hit and it bounced off and hit Divebomb instead. Jetfire flew down to see the Autobots attacking the cannon. A firefight ensued, and both sides were pouring fire onto one another. Rodimus transformed to his robot mode and shouted,

"ATTACK!" Hoist fired his massive shoulder cannon, Sideswipe deflected lasers with his twin swords, Flak fired a salvo of missiles, and the Airealbots transformed to Superion and fought with Bruticus. Nearby, Ultra Magnus and his team charged through the storm of fire, with Trailbreaker casting a forcefield to protect them. Arcee fired her machine gun, Ironhide fired his shotgun, Leo fired his blade rifle, and Bumblebee fired blasts from his taser cannons. They disabled several turrets, and Sam was firing his blade rifle when a blast from Wildrider exploded near him.

"Look out!" Leo shouted, and he tackled Sam out of the way.

"Thanks, dude." Sam said, gratefully.

"If there's one thing I learned in the Army, it's to stick together!" Leo said. Sam chuckled, remembering the good times he had with his friend, and he was glad to have him back.

"Concentrate your fire on those tracks!" Ultra Magnus said, and the Autobots turned their weapons and fired. Blasts of energy found their marks on the tracks, and Arcee got in close with her swords, slashing the tracks off their sprockets. On the command deck, Shockwave said,

"Lord Galvatron, out left tracks have been compromised!"

"I shall deal with the Autobots, Shockwave, since you are not willing to." Galvatron said, and he blasted a hole in the window and jumped out of it, transforming into his self-propelled howitzer mode he hit the ground. He charged at Ultra Magnus and he fired a blast, but, twirling his hammer around, he deflected it and fired back, and Galvatron changed to his robot mode.

"You will not stop me this time, Autobot!" he said, and he punched Ultra Magnus in the face. His opponent got to his feet and he jumped and kicked Galvatron in the gut with both feet. Ultra Magnus radioed Rodimus,

"Galvatron's distracted, let's torch this stand and get the lead out!"

"Roger that! Let's go!" Rodimus said to his Autobots. Close by, the retrieval team returned with the necessary Energon and Razorclaw radioed Shockwave,

"Shockwave, we have the energon!"

"Excellent, fire the Hydra Cannon."

"Roger that." Razorclaw said. The cannon was loaded and as Ultra Magnus fought Galvatron, he said,

"Rodimus, is the cannon supposed to be charging up?"

"No. Why?" Rodimus asked.

"It's about to fire!" Ultra Magnus said.

"Plant the charges, hurry!" Rodimus said to his team. They frantically set the charges on the cannon and ran, and in front, Ultra Magnus defeated Galvatron.

"Any last words, Galvatron?" he said.

"I believe he does, Autobot." Shockwave said over Galvatron's comm.

"Shockwave, what are you doing?" Galvatron demanded.

"As of now, I am taking command of the Decepticons. You were easier to overthrow than Megatron." Shockwave said.

"SHOCKWAVE!" Galvatron shouted.

"Goodbye, you and the Autobot, too." Shockwave said. Quickly, Ultra Magnus picked Galvatron up and threw him in the air, then as he fell, he hit him with his hammer so hard he flew into the cannon's barrel and then, it charged up, then an explosion rocked the cannon as the entire right side exploded, but the cannon still fired, rocketing Galvatron miles into space. All who saw it were shocked, and Shockwave said,

"Decepticons, we go! Join me or die!" The Decepticons quickly followed his order and followed him to their base.

"We did it!" Sam cheered.

"We couldn't've done it without you, Leo." Rodimus said. The Autobots returned to Metroplex, victorious. In the days that followed, Leo was discharged from the Army, school started, and people heard that Leo faked his death. They were relieved he survived, and the Decepticons had been beaten once again.

* * *

In space, Unicron's head had survived being destroyed and it floated freely about. His eyes shone acid green and he awakened. "I have not been defeated Rodimus Prime. I shall rise again and you will die!" he said.


End file.
